Yuuki can't keep secrets
by Aryn Kobriesky
Summary: You should know by now that Yuuki can't keep secrets."


**Yuuki Can't Keep Secrets**

**by**

**Aryn Kobriesky  
**

((Thinking))

"Speaking"

A soft voice.... a man's voice was whispering things to him. Things that shouldn't be said from one male to another. He shuddered. No. This has to stop. Then.... a caress between his shoulder blades. He gasped as his one weakness was exploited. The caresses went lower and lower until eventually something brushed up against his erection. A shock was sent through him. ((Zero...)) Wait a minute. He knew that voice! But who was it? ((Zero...)) Argh! Who was this familiar person? ((ZERO!))

He was jolted awake by a sharp poke in the ribs. "Zero! The teacher's been calling your name for five minutes now. You better answer him," Yuki said. The teacher looked expectantly at Zero and then at the board. Zero glanced at the problem and said, "The answer is 164."

The teacher stared at Zero in shock. Nobody had been able to answer that question correctly in all his years of teaching. Yet this boy, who had clearly not been paying attention, was able to. The bell rang and the students filed out of the class room not paying any mind to the stunned teacher. Zero sighed as he, once again, began his duties as the Night Class s protector.

((I d rather let them rot in the hells they deserve)) he thought to himself. Soon it came time for the Night Class to begin their perilous journey to the school from their dorm. Yuki, as always, struggled to keep her half of the Day Class away from the Night Class. Zero, on the other hand, only had to glare to keep his half in line.

He ignored the Night Class for the most part, but when Kaname went by something triggered a memory. It was a memory of the dream he had. He found himself, for a split second, wondering what it would be like if Kaname had his hands on him. As he pondered this, he missed the small smile Kaname sent his way. Zero shook his head to clear it of these ridiculous thoughts.

That night, as Zero and Yuki were doing their rounds, Zero found that Yuki had disappeared. Thinking that she had gone off to see her "precious Kaname", (Zero rolled his eyes at this) Zero picked up the slack and continued his rounds while looking for the missing teen. Meanwhile...

Kaname had called a meeting of the Night Class for an important announcement. They gathered eagerly in the foyer, awaiting such an announcement from their Pureblood leader.

"I wonder what it could be," Ruka pondered. "Maybe he's announcing his choice in bride!" The others rolled their eyes at this and continued their own conversations. They waited for ten minutes more before said leader appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You are all here because I ask you to listen to an important announcement. But first, I must ask a difficult question. All of you are loyal to me and to the Council, but what I am about to say and do goes against the Council's teachings. Will you stand by me, and do as I say, in my moment of need?" Silence reigned. Then Ruka spoke.

"We love you Kaname, but you have always told us not to go against the Council. So why would we? I'm sorry, but we say no." "Speak for yourself Ruka," Kain said. The others voiced their agreement.

Then, Kaname smiled and the next thing Ruka knew he was standing in front of her with his hand through her chest, clutched around her heart. Ruka fell to the floor, dead. At that moment, Yuki burst in. She took one look at Kaname, one look at the fallen Ruka and said, "I take it you told them." Theories about the important announcement whirled through the vampires' minds.

"No. Just testing loyalties. Did you ditch the Hunter?"

"Yeah. Zero's long gone."

"Good. He won't interfere then." Kaname turned to the other vampires and said, "As for my important announcement... I am in love with someone." All eyes flew to Yuki who backed away from the intensity of some of those stairs. "No, it's not Ms. Cross. She has, however, been helping me to... catch.... this person. For that is only how this person can be aquired- by being caught. And that person is..." The doors, at that moment, flung open to reveal a very pissed Zero Kiriyu. "....him."

Jaws dropped a very shocked Ido fainted. "I ask you to do one favor for me," Kaname continued. "Leave the school early. I wish to pursue my... interests... alone and without interference." The other vampires nodded and rushed off to pack their things and call family members for departure. Kain was stuck with the task of dragging an unconcious Ido back to the room they shared. An hour later, everyone was gone. Everyone, that is, except Kaname, Zero, and Yuki.

"Well...um... I'll just be going then," Yuki said and scrambled out the front doors, swinging them shut behind her.

Kaname turned to Zero and said, "Come. I have something for you." He turned to the stairs and began to head up them. Zero reluctantly began to follow. Eventually, they found themselves outside a room at the very end of the hall, farthest from any of the other rooms. Kaname took out a set of keys, unlocked the door, and stood aside. Zero marched into the room, expecting some grand surprise. What he did not expect was for Kaname to enter the room, shut the door, lock it, and put the keys in his back pocket.

"What kind of game are you playing, Kuran?"

"A game, Kiriyu, of cat and mouse. And you, of course, are the mouse." With that, he pounced, landing on top of Kiriyu and pinning him to the floor. He sank his fangs deep into Zero's neck and almost moaned at the taste of him. ((He tastes better than I imagined...)) Kaname thought. When he had drained Zero to a semi-conscious state, he stopped.

***************************************LEMON*****************

He began to undo Zero's shirt, button by button, nibbling on the tender skin he found. Zero gasped and arched into Kaname's tender touches and eager nibbles. When the shirt was gone and Zero found himself left with only his pants, a thought occured to him. ((He's not going to.... is he?))

With a flick of a wrist, Kaname left Zero's pants in ribbons and shreads on the floor, his erection exposed. Zero's breath lodged in his throat. ((HE IS!)) Kaname gave Zero a breathtaking smile before engulfing the erection to the hilt. All Zero could do then was moan and gasp as his thoughts shut down at Kaname's expert attention.

Kaname licked and sucked at the tip of the erection, briefly dipping his tongue in the slit at the top. His mouth created a vacuum that Zero could not, and did not want to, escape. Zero arched his back and tried to buck his hips into that delicious vacuum that Kaname created, but Kaname slammed his hips back down to the ground, earning a grunt from Zero.

Kaname let Zero go with a plop and mounted him, unbuttoning his own shirt and tossing it aside. He deftly unbuttoned his pants, shimmied them off, and tossed them aside. Zero's eyes widened when he realized just exactly what Kaname intended to do, but he was still weakened from the blood loss. Kaname flipped Zero over and mounted him again. Kaname grabbed a jar from under the table and coated himself with the lotion inside it.

Kaname slid slowly into Zero letting him adjust to his size. Then he moved slowly, testing for something until he found it. Zero gasped and pushed back against Kaname until Kaname hit that spot again. The thrusts became harder and faster until there was just the sound of flesh hitting flesh. breaths became shallower and shallower and Kaname could tell he was getting close. Kaname wrapped his hand around Zero's erection and pumped a few times.

"KANAME!" Zero cried. Kaname closed his eyes and came as Zero's wet heat clenched around him. Exhausted, Kaname pulled out of Zero and pulled him close, as if to cuddle with the Hunter.

**********************************END LEMON*****************

"You know," Zero said. "There are other ways of telling a person you love them." Kaname's eyes widened.

"You knew?"

"Of course. You should know by now that Yuki can't keep secrets."


End file.
